The Darkness in My Heart
by DevilsBabyAngel
Summary: Allen was helping the Science Division when some boxes of Komui's chemicals fell. What will happen to Allen? What will the Black Order discover? Will Kanda's feelings for { } change? Mature rating for language,violence, and sexual references/jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _The Beginning_

 ** _By DevilsBabyAngel_**

 **ME:Allen, if you would please?**

 **Allen: Of course! I would like to tell you all that DorkFish DOES NOT OWN the D. Gray Man series, simply the plot and storyline of this here FanFiction. Tho it would be pretty awesome if she did … can't tell you why though..**

 **ME: alright, now in that awesome british accent of yours please?**

 **Allen: * looks at me with a death glare, horns sprouting* NO. I REFUSE MORE SO THAN I DO TO MASTER'S DEPT.**

 **ME: / alrighty then…**

"Oi, Red, if you wan any food than your gonna wan to get your arse over here. The others are about to eat it all." one of the many circus freaks shouted in my direction.

"Alrigh, I'll be there in a moment. I just have to finish washin Allen, he an Mana ave a performence later tonight." I say in response.

"Don say I din warn ya."

Allen's Point of View

"shi… yashi… MOYASHI!" Kanda shouted

"Allen-kun are you in there?" Lenalee said concerned.

"Oi, Allen, if you don't hurry up the food will be all gone." Lavi said, pulling me out of my memory filled day-dream.

Still a bit out of it, I say, " Wha do ya mean the food'll be gone, its righ here in fron of meh." not catching my british accent before I let it slip. I slap a hand over my mouth before I can say anything more.

Eyes wide all three are looking at me confused. I sit and let them stare. I know, a British accent is a cool or more sophisticated sounding voice but I absolutely hate it.

"What was that Allen? I didn't know you were a Brit. why don't you talk like that more often?" Lavi states with a look of pure giddiness in his eyes.

"I think i'll go help out the science division for a while." I say, getting up and taking my dishes to the bin. No one says anymore after that and I hope none of them are following me because i'm not so sure if i would be able to stay calm enough so not as to snap.

I finally reach my destination after taking a few wrong turns. Opening the lab doors I take in the scent of disinfectant and paper. Walking up to Reever, " Hey Reever, got anything for me to do here or something you need moved?"

"Unfortunately Allen, all we have is moving large boxes of old, untested chemicals, unless you are willing to help with that."

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen, turning me into a girl? Ha that would only bother me if Master was here. But he's not so i'm safe as can be!" I say excitedly.

"Alrighty then, why don't you take that box over there and put in that one closet that we all got stuck in during the zombie incident. That is the new dangerous chemical storage." whispering he clarifies, "Mainly for Komui's experiments that we don't want to try."

"Haha, that makes sense. I'll get right on that." I respond, taking the box into my arms, I start the long walk to the storage room.

Time Skip at the closet.(To lazy to describe how many wrong turns that Mister Walker had made on his trip)

I open the closet door slowly in case someone is already in there.(ya know, because i'm considerate of others) After confirming the absence of any of the science division staff, I open the door completely, and step inside. Setting the large box of chemicals on the shelf I hear the door slam behind me.

I make sure the box is secure and I close in on the door. I grab the knob of the door, and pull with all my might. Repeating, until i'm convinced that I won't be able to get anywhere near opening this door.

Taking in no regard for the objects around me, I punch the door with my Anti-Akuma weapon. The shockwave taking everything off the shelves and bringing them crashing down onto the ground.

Noticing my mistake i kneel down and begin cleaning the mess starting with the glass shards scattered around the room. I am about to get up to throw the shards into the garbage bin, when the glass decides to try and take a piece of me with it. It had cut me down my palm, mixing whatever chemical was inside with my blood.

I continue to clean vigorously, not giving any of my time to wrap the wound.

After almost five minutes of fixing the mess, I began to feel quite dizzy. The world around me fading away, into darkness.

I feel Lost. Empty. Cold. Dead…

Someone please help me…

Mana…

Third Person

*CRASH!*

"What was that, it almost sounded like a bomb went off in the new storage room." Komui questioned.

Maybe it was Allen sir, we had him bring the last box to the old closet" Johnny answered matter-a-factly. "I hope he's alright."

About five minutes later, everyone in the Order heard a loud scream, seemingly coming from a child. Everyone ran to see what the commotion was. Yanking the door of the storage room open, they're eyes landed on a small boy with brown hair and silver eyes, sitting on the floor, left arm lay limp by his side, and Allen nowhere to be seen.

The boy was wearing a small tunic and cut-off trousers, cold silver eyes looking at the men in strange white coats,looming over him.

In a very loud voice, the child says, "Wher in the blooday hel am I! Wher's that dastardly clown now tha I need 'im?!"

"Who in the world is he talking about?" one of the science division asked Komui.

"Ask him yourself, he'll more than likely tell you." he replied.

Lavi was the one to speak up. "Who do you mean Allen, we don't understand."

Allen looked to Lavi, and in an annoyed voice, he said, "First off, why don ya tell me who tol' ya to call meh that. I am not tha' dead dog, no do I wish to be! The names Red!" taking a calming breath he continued. "I'm talkin about Mana. He and uncle Neah were with me only a few hours ago and now I can' find 'em."

All of the science division, plus Lavi and Leenalee, stared at Allen with confusion glazing their eyes. After a minute of staring, they all turned their attention to the arriving samurai. "Oh Kanda, it seems Allen got some of Komui's unwanted(untested) chemicals spilt on him, and now he doesn't remember any of us. Not to mention that he's gotten tiny." another scientist called.

Walking out of the closet, Allen got close to Kanda and held out his hand. "Nice to meet ya mister, the names Red. An you ah?" Kanda answers with tension in his voice, "Yuu Kanda, it's nice to meet you Red."

"You must be Japanese, it's nice to meet ya Kanda, I hope we can get along." with the last part of the comment, Allen's face darkened and horns spewed from his cranium. Spiky tooth smile spreading across his features. Kanda's face darkened as well and flames of tension swallowed them both, warning the others not to get to close.

Lennalee, being herself, hit the both of them over the head with her clipboard. "The two of you need to knock this bickering off. It's going to get annoying fast." Kanda simmered down, like he normally does, not wanting another hit on the head.

Allen on the other hand only got worse. Turning on Leenalee Lee, he grabbed her clipboard and snapped it in half with his mobile hand, and threw it in her face. "No one hits meh an can' expect fo' meh not to retaliate." he states tilting his head to the side. He continues, " your lucky I can' use meh left 'and. This is all I can do with the one I 'ave."

Everyone, including Kanda, looked at Allen with horror. What had happened to the calm, collected, Allen?

 **Alrighty then guys, thats chapter one… not really sure how im going to start the next chapter. But have no fear, i will figure it out. Im going to try for three times a month, and if you are wondering why the long schedule, its simple really. Im a freshman and my grades aren't the best they could be.**

 **ME:Say bye bye Allen!**

 **ALLEN:Im Red ya old hag!**

 **Well until next time then… if i live to see it(/O.o)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By DorkFish1103

 _ **Look whos back,back again. Val is back, Tell a friend(if you have one… )**_

Allen continues to stare at the Japanese man standing before him, along with the occasional glances at the woman who had hit him on the head with a clipboard,which is now in halves on the floor at her feet.

Coming out of his daze, Kanda speaks up, "How long do you plan on staring, kid? It's rude." In reply to Kanda's inquiry, Allen says, pointing to the Asian's hair, "Well at least I don' look like a girl. If i wer yu i would 'ave chopped tha' off long ago."

"Oh really now? What does that say about your long hair in your ponytail Moyashi? Why don't you cut yours?"

"I don' cut mine cause I can'. It's called Noah pride you arse!" he said, his skin growing gray in color, eyes golden instead of their molten silver. His voice had grown deeper, and hair gone white.

At least half of the science division gasped or ran screaming. Komui had been one of the few remaining. "What in the God loving world just happened?"

Allen had turned his head and seemingly pounced towards the Chief Scientist. Only to stop three feet in front of the man-child. "If you're truly curious, this boy is indeed Allen Walker. I am simply speaking through him. I don't know what was in those bottles, but Allen seems to have receded back to how he was when he met Mana and I." he paused to fill the small child's lungs with oxygen. "Im Neah if you were confused. The Fourteenth as I am known now. I have been inside this child since his birth, so to speak. In truth it was the day Mana died that I had chosen him as my host. That was when his musicians attitude had died away and he became the Allen Walker you all have come to know and love. As you should already be concluding or have concluded, is that The Fourteenth and The Musician are separate beings. The Fourteenth is the Noah of Destruction. While The Musician is the Noa-" he was cut off as Allen came back, regaining control of his own body once again.

"Ah man~. 'ow long was I out this time? Not too long I 'ope. I 'ave been 'avin' tha' 'appen to me quite often recently."

Everyone stared in shock, gaping at the sight before them. Everyone but Lavi and Kanda,who just looked at one another. They nod in unison. Not a second later, they both jump at the boy called Red. Grabbing him and running so fast that no one had reacted until they were almost around the corner.

"Is it just me, or did Kanda and Lavi just work _together_?" Leenalee questioned.

With The Boys…

"Puh meh down! Puh meh down now, or I will hur' ya!" little Allen/Red warned. "Now why would we do that lil buddy? Are ya scared?"

"Tsk!" was the answer Lavi received from both of the other boys for his remark. "What, is there to be scared of? You? Ha! You 'ave to be jokin'. Your like a little rabbit that can' find 'is mum."

"Oh really now. Ya think i'm a scared lil rabbit, eh? Well i'll just have to show ya just what a rabbit is capable of!" with that, he took of at a run. Taking the small Noah right along with him, and to his demise, Kanda as well.

Before they could say Mugen, Red had gone into his Noah form and threw the pair to the wall. Standing tall, the Musician made a piano appear. Playing with one had he played the first line in _Do Re Mi_ with his available hand. Placing the two in a barrier, making them invisible to the outside world.

"What's this? It seems to me, that along with a rabbit, I caught a _beautiful lotus flower._ Oh well, it'll have to do." he said, losing his accent, and kneeling in front of the barrier. Reaching out, he stuck his small hand in the bubble, grabbing Kanda by the collar and pulling him out. "Great things deserve better treatment, don't ya think?"

"Hey Red, are you by chance getting bigger? Or am I just getting smaller?" Lavi asked with a voice of concern.

"What do you mean. I'm not doing anything."

Only after saying that, Allen collapsed, shaking, eyes wide, returning to their natural liquid silver haze.

His growing body laying on the floor, trembling, Kanda and Lavi stood up, released from any restraint. Walking over to the now adult sized Red, Kanda looks down to see his gray skin receding.

Red's body twitched, making the redhead jump a foot into the air.

Eyes opening, Red sat up, blinking a few times. With his now adult voice, he says, "Why the bloody hell are ya starin' at meh?!" putting a hand to his mouth, "Wha's wrong wif' meh voice?!"

And then, something unexpected happened.

Marian Cross burst in, obliterating the window and capturing the full grown Allen Walker as though he were still the size of a child…

 _ **Me: Today, I have Marian Cross with me. Tell me Cross, how was it to be Tarzan and swing in and capture Allen?**_

 _ **Cross: I have no idea what you mean by Tarzan, but it felt like old times again to have to carry my Idiot Apprentice.**_

 _ **Me: What do you mean by old times?**_

 _ **Cross: It felt like when I had to save him and his friends from the Ark. Badass**_

 _ **Me: …**_

 _ **Me: ok then, so Marian, could you tell the audience why you captured Allen?**_

 _ **Cross: What's in it for me?**_

 _ **Me:Booze Cross, and if I win the Drinking Game this time, or rather whoever wins this time, gets one request of the other. NO if ands or buts about it.**_

 _ **Cross: Hohoohoho, I got something to look forward to Miss Immortal, you better be true to your word. I am in!**_

 _ **Me: alright then, start explaining!**_

 _ **Cross: Ok Okay. I took my Idiot Apprentice away from those two because they were going to comment on his accent, and then I would have to come and save him anyway.**_

 _ **Me: Cross, did you know that Red had already receded from Allen's body?**_

 _ **Cross:?**_

 _ **Me: Okay, Sorry Cross, but time's up. Gotta end this talkshow.**_

 _ **Cross: fine. But remember that we have a Drinking Game to take care of!**_

 _ **Me: we will talk about that later.**_

 _ **Cross:*Leaves**_

 _ **Me: Alrighty then, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer i Promise~!**_

 _ **KONBANWA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness in My Heart CH3

By DevilsBabyAngel

 _ **NOT DEAD~!**_

 _ **In the Infirmary~**_

It had been three days since the accident. Three days since Red. Three days since Kanda had spoken a single word…

 _ **Kanda's Point of Anguish- er I mean View.**_

" _What's this~? It seems to me, that along with a rabbit, I caught a beautiful lotus flower."_ It kept playing in my head, like a movie disk on repeat. Why won't this leave me be? And why did this even get to be a problem? I ask myself these questions all the time when the images play through my mind." _Great things deserve better treatment, don't ya think?"_ What did he even mean by that?

I think I'm going to check on my Moyashi today. Yes! To you バカ・フジョシ Baka fujoshis, I did say that on purpose! _**(I know, I used google translate, I am not all that familiar with kanji :'( I wish I was though X'D )**_

Moyashi hasn't woken up since he went all Noah on me and the rabbit. I am a bit worried, not that I would ever openly say so, as you may know already.

I have a huge crush on The Moyashi. Yeah, go ahead, get the screeching done so I don't have to hear it later.

I have liked Allen for a while, ever since the moment he, well, saved me and Alma. I don't understand how he ended up back here after becoming 'Neah', but according to what we were just informed, Allen is a Noah all to himself and 'Neah' doesn't have anything to do with it. Ughh! Why does everything revolve around the Noah with this guy? It makes no sense. Life makes no sense.

Ever since then however, this would have to be the only time that he went into His Noah form.

I arrive at the infirmary, prepared to see Moyashi still in his mini coma, laying still as a rock, but my assumptions were off a bit. Moyashi was still sleeping yes, but now his unconscious body was in a position where he was falling off the medical bed.

Stifling a chuckle, I walk forwards to place his sleeping body upon the bed. Picking him up I note that he is extremely light, considering how much this 'thing' eats, you would expect him to be at least double, if not triple the weight that he is. Setting him down gently, I cover him back up so he won't get cold and die on me.

I start out of the room, walking quickly as to not be seen. As I was about to reach for the handle, the door opens, revealing General Marian Cross.

We stand there for a moment just staring at each other.

 _ **Third Person**_

The two kept the staring contest for about a minute, when, as if on cue, Allen had sprung up yelling, " Nope!" and jumping out of the window next to his bed.

Kanda and Cross stand there for a moment registering what had taken place just seconds ago.

*Cross and Kanda= Processing…

Together they yelled, "Get back here Moyashi/ Idiot Apprentice!" and jumped out the window, bolting after the young Brit. Seeing him in the distance, the pursuers ran faster, closing in on Allen. Jumping in sync with one another, Cross and Kanda tackled the escapee. Pinning him to the grass,keeping him from making any movements.

Hoisting Allen upon their shoulders like an ancient prisoner, they carried him back to the infirmary. Allen kept struggling, trying to escape the hold the elder two had on him. "RRRRGGGHH! Let me out right now!" he yelled repeatedly until they reached the hospital wing of the Black Order once again. Kicking open the door to Allen's room, Kanda led the entrance into the now dark room. "Damn it, the nurses must have thought that Allen had been released or something." he said approaching the bed.

Kanda and Cross set Allen down on the bed, quickly putting the four-point cuffs on him so he cannot leave the room another time. Kanda initiated the scolding, "Mind explaining why you just ran out like a maniac Baka Moyashi?" Allen swung his head to the side in defiance, forcing the other character in the room to become verbal.

"Heh, you should expect no more from this Idiot Apprentice of mine. As soon as he senses me within five meters of him, he starts running away as if i'm worse than the plague." Marian ended his comment with a low chuckle.

"If that's how it has been portrayed then I am sorry…" Allen apologises.

"NOT! AS IF I WOULD EVER APOLOGISE TO YOU, YA BLOODY WANKE'" Allen exclaimed slipping into his british accent, "No' once in the time you were my guardian, did you actually cah'!" He starts to strain against the cuffs and chains, making them wine at the force. He kept struggling and, once again, his skin started showing signs of his Noah side. The star markings on his forehead, and the greying of the skin.

"Shit! It's happening again!" Kanda shouted, jumping to pin Allen to the bed once more. Not being quick enough, Allen had finished his transition, going stock still. In a thick british accent, he starts, "Oh, looky 'ere, my little lotus flower came to greet meh did he? Well, since ya've been so patient for meh to reawaken, might as well give ya a reward." and before Kanda can move out of the way, considering that he is still on top of Allen- or more over- Red, he had been kissed by the Brit.

Having been to shocked to do anything, Kanda just let the Noah version of Allen, known as Red, kiss him until large arms gripped Kanda by the waist and ripped him off of the chained up shortstack.

"Idiot! Do you want to stay there when he breaks those chains?!" Cross shouted in the samurai's ear.

"Wha's it to you Cross, gon' to yell at meh again? Wha wou' be diffront this time?" Marian opens his mouth to answer but is quickly silenced by Red as he continues, "Oh, wai' I know! I wi' be in control of meh body! And this poor nameless child will go back to the oblivion from whence he came. The nothingness that needed to have something. Allen was the name given to this boy by Cross Marian, General of the Black Order, friend of the Campel brothers. Mana and Neah, oh how I miss them both." the struggle on the chains loosened quickly, but they were broken just as fast. Sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, Red let out a sigh. "My, how I miss them. We would run around, doing as we pleased. No one would even care back then. But then on year, long before anyone of this generation would have been conceived, the three of us had a bout. A long winded fight that went on for a century or so, tearing us away from one another. Damn Mana just had to win,and damn him to hell for it. We, all three of us had made a plan," his hand now on his face. " whoever won, and became the Millenium Earl, would never forget those whom we had cared for, keep the peace with the Shamen, or Exorcists as you call them nowadays. Never let the temptation take hold and control our actions, but Mana went and did just that! He let the greed overwhelm him, and before he knew it, he had already damned us all. The Noah, the humans, this _World._ "

Suddenly, Allen's body convulsed. "Shh, calm down Red, it will be alright in the end, we will get Mana back, that was our promise." Kanda and Cross could see Allen's face transfer from the crying and depressed Red's, to a comforting one. Suddenly, a light showered the room, blinding the two present Exorcists in the room who quickly recovered.

Kanda's Point of View

Suddenly, a light showered the room, blinding me and the General, but we quickly recovered. To see a silhouette of a person against the wall. Wait, no there are three? Two have long tied up hair, while shorter one had shorter long hair, tied in the back loosely. The voices that we heard next surprised us.

"Yeah what Neah said! Don't worry Red!" the shorter one said, 'Is that the Moyashi's voice?', "You and Neah, you both have such a bond with Mana, only the two of you can ever return him to the way that he was before."

"Thanks dog-boy, That was awfully nice of you to say considering you only knew him from the three years of his reign as Millenium Earl when he was only slightly deranged. He may have seemed all loving and nice, but when you weren't looking, he was out killing people and turning them into Akuma. Forcing them to kill the rest of their loved ones." Red's voice filled my ears, 'dog-boy? Heh, gonna have to try that one when Allen has his body back.'

"Hey now Red, we promised to look after this soul until you found your body. Telling him this could lead to something, and i'm pretty sure that I don't need to specify." Neah said in a warning tone.

I heard Cross' footsteps leaving the room and quiet muttering "I'm going nuts, imma gonna go drown myself in liquor with the Author." 'Author? What does that mean, this isn't a story-fanfiction thing, this is real, isn't it?' I look back to the shadowed figures, watching as the story they tell goes on and on.

"Hey now, I didn't say anything that could harm his soul-thingy, and what did Mana use to say? Oh yes, 'what doesn't kill you or incapacitate you, makes you stronger.' he would always say that didn't he?" Red had quoted. "Yes, yes. I know, and i'm sure Allen knows to, but still you really need to stop trying to piss him off, he's the only reason that the two of us are even in here, able to stay until need be. As i'm sure you know, that he knew Mana before you were even born, and you know that Allen didn't come from oblivion, he was Mana's only child and his soul had been taken by the original Millenium Duke as a prize when he killed Allen's mother. Nothing about Allen came from nothingness!"

"That may be true, but think, how do we even know if this is the same ' _Allen_ '? You and I never even met him, not only that, when we asked Mana about our nephew, he told us that he looked just like you and I combined, not to mention that was over three hundred years ago. In all that time, where had his soul been? Where had it gone to? Why is his body so small yet his soul is the right size for his age? How is it that this white haired child can even possibly be the Destroyer of Time?!" without even my noticing, the shadow of Allen had gotten within three feet of me.

"This is the one, the little lotus flower" his tone of voice sent shivers down my spine. I remained stationary, as to not seem startled. "I think he can see us like this, what do you think Uncles?"

"What? What do you mean see us? When we're all inside of this head of yours, no one is supposed to be able to see us, let alone detect that the two of us are here along with you."

"Well, he reacted as soon as I spoke. Almost as if he was distracted, and was surprised to see me right in front of him. It's honestly not the first time i've seen it. Though normally it isn't so dramatic." _When did the Moyashi notice?_ "Well he is Yuu Bakanda, I wouldn't be surprised if just saw a butterfly outside the window and freaked out~."

"Moyashi. What did you just call me?" _welp, my cover's blown. But dammit, he did that on purpose! He knew, all he would have had to do would be to keep his little mouth shut. Might as well continue._ "When you wake up I'm going to chop you into tiny pieces. So hurry up this charade, the longer I wait, the more it's gonna hurt."

"Holy Mother of Human Jesus! Did he just respond? What is this Allen? You said no one can see us like this! DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" Red yelled at the Moyashi.

" I said no unwanted human could see. And considering he and Master Cross can see us means that I feel safe and secure where I am. And despite how much I despise Crappy Cross, he still is someone I can count on."

Red's ghost-like figure came up to me, right in my face. "You tell anyone and you will be sorry." his glare was frightening. Just like Allen's when Usagi tries to take his food. So cold.

"You don't have to worry, Kanda doesn't talk all that much. The most he'd say is 'Che' that is his response for everything." Moyashi said.

"Che" I respond, whipping my head to the side. "What could a BakaMoyashi like you be able to do anyway 'Red'? It's not like you're any stronger than this one." I gesture towards Allen. "And from the looks of it, he's taller than you. Making you even more of a Bean Sprout than him."

"Uncle Red, it's not nice to pick fights ya' know. Mana would have whooped ya one just for saying things that can start fights."

"You talk as though Mana wasn't your father. Do know just how much that would hurt him? It would break his heart, if he hasn't already thrown it away." Red states.

I try to leave, backing away slowly. I start to reach for the knob, when Allen's body grabs my hand.

"Good job Crown Clown! Can't have him sneaking away from us like that can we?" he looks back at his uncles, "well~ looks like this is the end of our little conversation, see ya later! Red, Neah." Moyashi walks towards his body,touching the pentagram on his forehead and the one on his ghostly form. A flash blinds me again, and when my eyes are open, the figures of him and his Uncles are gone, nothing but me and Allen in the room.

I hear a low groan coming from the Moyashi. Walking cautiously towards the body of my crush, I let out a sigh of relief seeing that he is his normal snow white.

"BaKanda, you cannot talk like that to Red, bad JuJu."

 _ **Welp, that is the end of this chappy. Hope you enjoyed! And if you would like more updates please vote, comment, or share. None are required for me to update, it would simply give me more motivation. As for the next update. I am planning to put it up sometime next month. Around this time, though I will give an A/N chapter for every finalized chapter date anyway. Be safe my readers.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkness in My Heart CH4

DevilsBabyAngel

 _ **Third Person**_

 **`Previously`**

 _Kanda heard a low groan coming from the Moyashi. Walking cautiously towards the body of his crush, Kanda let out a sigh of relief seeing that he is his normal snow white tone._

" _BaKanda, you cannot talk like that to Red, bad JuJu."_

"JuJu. What even is that? Did you just make up a word, or is that one of your english slang things?"

Sitting up, Allen replied, "It's slang, a way making something serious into something playful. In reality, arguing with Red would kill people more often than I kill Akuma." Allen looked at Kanda, slight warning floating in the molten silver pools. "Red is well known in my hometown, in England, for making people 'disappear'. He was especially adept with the whole no witnesses cliche. No one ever saw anything, well, other than me and Neah, of course, considering that we've been together for as long as I can remember."

At this point, Allen had gotten up and he and Kanda were on their way to the dinner hall.

"On a different note Moyashi, why did you keep calling me a 'beautiful lotus flower'? It was creepy to say the least." scratching his head, "Now that I think about it, Red said the same thing, did he not?"

"Well, my reason is much different than Red's, but I don't feel but I don't feel like telling you. Though I will tell you that when Red says it, it's a way of teasing me."

"What kind of teasing is that?"

"The kind of teasing an Uncle gives his Nephew of course, what else could it be."

"You're making no damn sense, Moyashi. Tell me what you mean!"

"No."

"Now."

"Nope."

Kanda let out a sigh, "Fine then, I'll just ask Lenalee. I'm sure she'll tell me what I need to know, unlike a certain Moyashi." Kanda finished with a smirk.

"Fine! Anything but Lenalee, she can't keep big secrets like this at all! Not to mention she told Lavi about it." Allen shouted.

"Tell me then." Kanda says.

*mumble*

"Che'! Speak up!"

*whispers* "Iloveyou."

"Huh?"

"ILOVEYOU!" Allen yelled, making Kanda's ears ring, it was loud enough the entire Order probably heard it.

Kanda stood there in, well, a mix of shock and excitement. His crush had confessed to him. Not to mention the confession had caused the Japanese swordsmen to blush slightly.

"That's good, then you won't mind if I do this, Moyashi."

"Wha- MNHH?!" Kanda stopped the whitette from speaking with a soft kiss on the lips. Kanda retreated and started on down the hallway, leaving Allen alone, a blushing mess in its center.

 _ **The Next Day (\0-0\\) brought to you by Tyki~**_

Allen was in the dinner hall, grabbing his lunch, when Kanda appeared beside him and grabbed a fourth of the meal, proceeding to carry it over to Allen's table, consisting of a very hyper rabbit, and Lenalee Lee.

Kanda set Allen's food on the table and left, Lavi and Lenalee were both wide eyed and Lavi was the first to speak. "Is it just my imagination, or did Yuu really just carry some of your food Moyashi-chan?"

"As much as I wish it was, Kanda did carry my food with me." Allen said, not even reacting to the nickname. ' _So it affected him that much did it?'_ The rabbit thought.

"Che'. Are you gonna stand there all day Moyashi or are you going to eat?" speak of the devil and he shall appear.(if only, my dad doesn't like me enough to care (-_-')) immediately the whitette sat down and began eating, almost as if Allen was his 'familiar'.(If you get the reference there I salute you fellow weebs)

"That was quick, what brings you here Kanda-san?" Lenalee asked, gesturing for him to sit. "Che'. I need to talk to this beansprout." Kanda responded cooly, a slight pink on his cheeks, Lenalee was the only one who seemed to notice. "Alright. We better get going Lavi-san, give them some room to talk. **For we all know** , that Kanda will not speak if the two of us are here." she emphasized, grabbing Lavi by the wrist, dragging him out of the dinner hall. "But Lena-Lady~."

For some reason, when Lenalee and Lavi had left, the entirety of the people eating had also cleared the room, leaving the Noah/Exorcist and samurai alone. Kanda finally left his standing position for a spot across the table from Allen.

"So, Moyashi. A-about yesterday," there was a pause in Allen's devouring of food, "Yes?" "Well, when you said- did you mean what you said yesterday? When you told me that you love me?" Kanda said, almost completely losing his composure.

"That I did, do you plan to tease me about it?"

"No way, josé."

"What?"

"Is that not one of those english slang things?"

"No, it is, but where in the world did you learn it?"

"My step-dad, he loves the English language. He's, so to say, obsessed with it."

"Ok."

"umm, well, I won't tease you about what you said to me. I promise you that."

"And I should trust you, why?"

"Because I return those feelings, I love you as well. Aren" Kanda finished, his face as red as a strawberry. Looking down, Kanda's hair shadowed his eyes.

Before Allen could reply to Kandas confession, he had gotten up, grabbed ahold of Mugen and ran. Allen got up immediately in order to chase the samurai, "Wait Kanda! Don't run away from me!" Allen slowed for a minute, letting himself think. _That's it!_ _Eureka!_ He thought hastefully. The whittet stopped running for a moment, taking a large intake in air, he breathed it all out. "Can't believe the the almighty Kanda Yuu is running away from the Moyashi, I mean, isn't ironic that the clearly bigger person is the one to run? I mean, even if Allen were to be chasing that man, Kanda would normally just threaten to cut him with Mugen. Has the samurai lost his will to fight just because of a little embarrassment?" Allen was so caught up in his speech that he hadn't noticed the katana wielding maniac's approach until his sword was right against his throat.

"Got something to say to me Moyashi?" the swordsmen growled, "Actually, no, I do not. But I do have to do something," Allen stopped Kanda from saying anything in response by blocking the place of sound with his own lips. "This kiss is from me, Allen Walker the exorcist, me the Destroyer of Time, the me you like, or as you put it, 'Love'."

Kanda's face was bright red, as red as Allen's curse mark. His knees began to buckle, but the white-haired child-thingy caught him upon his decent.

"Wow, so if you kiss me, I am the one left as a blushing mess, if Red kisses you, you turn into a human statue, if I kiss you, you cannot even stand. What kind of logic is that huh?"

"When d-did Red kiss m-me?"

"When I was in a four-point hold on the bed and you were straddling me." Allen says with a blank expression. Kanda releases himself from the grip of his Moyashi. "To be completely honest, Aren, I had hoped that part of my day had simply been a nightmare. But you just had to go and prove me wrong didn't you?"

"Well of course BaKanda, that is my job after all." Allen said with a smirk. "Since when Moyashi?" Kanda retorted. "Since the first day I came here meh dude. You were all like, 'oh sir finder, your lives do not matter. Your only in this position because the order felt bad for you because you couldn't be an exorcist.' and near the end of your rant, I came in and stopped you from offing him right then and there. And then you were like, 'don't touch me, I do not like cursed people' and you were shooked." Allen finished. "What is with this weird terminology? Why must the English language be so hard?" kanda said, thinking out loud. "Well the answer is quite simple really, to put it into simple terms, we like to fuck with people trying to use or learn the language."

"You are the incarnation of evil."

"Believe me, I am."

"I didn't mean it literally."

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness in My Heart Chapter 5

DevilsBabyAngel

 _ **Sorry For the Late Delivery**_

 _ **Previously~**_

" _ **You are the incarnation of evil."**_

" _ **Believe me, I am."**_

" _ **I didn't mean it literally."**_

" _ **Oh."**_

 _ **Presently~**_

 _It was only three months away. The day that I dread. The day that constantly reminds me of when I lost him- when we lost him. Mana, father, please, don't make me and uncles worry any longer. We long for you to be with us, for you to be yourself again, for you to be in your right state of mind. Uncles want to be by your side again. I wish to hold your hand again. One must wonder, where did you send that man we all knew and loved, where did you send him. Wherefore art thou father. Wherefore art thou. We are the ones who love you, we are the only ones who care about you the way that is right. We see you as our friend, my father, and our family._

 _You were the only one I could turn to for the longest time. So, why did you leave me?_

 _Yours Till the End,_

 _Allen D. Campel / Allen D. Walker_

Allen put the letter in the envelope and tucked it away in his safe. "Huh, it's close, the anniversary of your disappearance isn't it, Mana. The one day a year that I nearly regret living." he mumbled to himself. ' _ **Don't talk like that, my dear nephew, my brother would be devastated by that statement.'**_ Neah spoke softly yet sternly. ' **Yes, it is exactly like Neah said, our big brother would be very distraught.'** Red agreed with Neah in his hard english accent.

There was a knock on the door, "Moyashi, are you coming to breakfast or not?" Allen closed the safe and grabbed his exorcist jacket and ran a quick hand through his hair, to rid himself of the bed head.

"Coming Kanda, don't wait i'll be out in a sec."

Sliding the jacket over his shoulders, he opened the door and found his favorite samurai standing outside. "Took you long enough Moyashi." Kanda said as Allen closed the door.

"Did I really take all that long though? Could have sworn that I was out only seconds after you called for me, am I wrong perhaps?" The _millenniums_ old child said.

"How about we do a Q and A on the way to breakfast?" the man child inquired after a minute down the endless hallway.

"Tch." was Kanda's answer.

"Alright, I'll go first," Allen said taking the 'tch' as a yes. "How old do you think I am?"

Kanda didn't hesitate to take a guess, "More than a thousand."

"Wow, surprised you guessed relatively close, but i'm afraid that I'm more like eight thousand, even though I have been told my mentality is that of an actual 16 year old, like my body is."

"Well, at least I was 'relatively close' as you put it. But now it is my turn, so, how old do you think I am?"  
"I would have to go with eighteen."

"I'm only eight years old."

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?! I know my age seems wacky, But that is just impossible, you have to be more than eight."

"TCH. I'm not though, Baka Moyashi, body has the physical features of an eighteen year old, but I myself am only eight years old."

The two open the doors of the rec hall, continuing their argument about their ages all the way to the table with Lavi and Lenalee.

"Kanda Yuu, no matter how many times you say it, I refuse to believe you are only an eight year old. You act and talk like an actual adult!"

"And you look and act sixteen, but in reality your eight thousand years old! Don't talk to me about misconceptions in ages!"

Their bickering continued until Allen was half way through his breakfast and Lenalee had decided it was time to put an end to the arguing, so she hit the two of them over the head with her new clipboard.

"That is enough out of the two of you."

The bickering couple looked at her with glares. In sync the two shouted, "And just how old are you?!"

"Umm, well I'm seventeen in February. Why, and what does that have to do with this situation."

Turning in their seats to face her, Allen spoke, "Me and BaKanda are in an argument about our ages."

Kanda spoke up before lenalee could react to the statement, "it's not 'MY' fault that I look older than I actually am!"

"And it is not 'MY' fault that I look younger than I actually am either!" Allen yelled, starting the argument again.

Lenalee whacked them over the head a second time. "The two of you need to stop it. Just how old are you, 5?"

"No I'm eight/eight thousand!" they yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Alright let's change the subject, Allen, what is your favorite color?"

"It's midnight blue."

Looking to the other, "And you Kanda?"

"Grey."

Lavi, wanting in on the conversation, said, "Oh, Oh, and mine is orange!"

"Kay, Kanda's turn now."

"Tch, What is your worst nightmare?"

"Grandpa Jiji in a bikini." Lavi answered first.

"Komlin the 7th." Lenalee took the second position.

"Mine is of going back to the lab" Kanda answered his own question. Now everyone was waiting on Allen's answer. After a few moments,

"Mine is of Christmas Day."

They all took a second,"Really?" they all questioned.

"Why Moyashi-chan?"

Turning his head down, "Don't wanna." he stuck out his lip.

"Come on Allen, tell us, please." Lenalee followed up.

" **Don't wanna."** he complained lowder this time.

"Tch! Calm down Moyashi." Kanda ordered him, forcing Allen to look in his direction.

"Shut up, you eight year old!"

"Don't you start this again, you may be a thousand times older than me, but I am still more mature than you are!" with that statement, Kanda grabbed his moyashi and slew him over the shoulder, running out of the cafeteria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell was that?" the two remaining thought.

 _ **Back with the Yullen Team~**_

"Why did you get all emotional Moyashi."

"Because I can, so what?"

The two exorcists were walking aimlessly through the halls. Both still irritated.

"The two of us are d-dating aren't we?" Kanda stuttered, changing the subject.

"As far as I know. Believe it or not, this is my first relationship," running ahead and spinning on his heel,facing Kanda in a bent bounce, "please be gentle with me.~" this caused Kanda's face to explode into a variety of reds and crimsons.

"Eckechablechsvhet w-what?" the swordsman tried to speak.

"Awe, look, Yuu Kanda is blushing, wonder how red he'll get when _that_ happens." Allen accidentally said out loud, when in truth he was gloating to his uncles.

' _ **Allen, you seem to have forgotten that you speak out loud instead of in your mind.'**_ his older uncle explained.

' _Well that definitely explains the look on Kanda's face right now.'_ Allen thought, making sure his mouth was kept shut this time.

Kanda's face grew into a darker hue of red than before. With all of the blood that had ran to his head, Kanda had become light headed and soon feinted, collapsing to the ground. Acting quickly, Allen rushed and carried the sleeping swordsman to his own dorm.

Once there, Allen set Yuu on the bed, covering him with the comforter. "Heh~ he looks so calm when he is asleep." Allen whispered to himself. ' _ **Why don't we go for a**_ _ **walk**_ _**while we can, get some fresh air.'**_ Neah suggested. ' **Let's go for a** **walk** **Allen, it will good for you.'** his younger uncle agreed.

"Must I remind the two of you, that I enjoy it here?" Allen countered ' **hey, don't start making it sound like we want to leave, it is just a necessity Dog Boy.'** ' _ **What have I told you about calling him that? He's going to end up forcing you into oblivion if you keep this up. Then Mana will be one less brother.'**_

' **No I got it. It wouldn't be my fault anyway, Mana is the one who decided it was a good idea to name his child after a dead animal.'**

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Really sorry for the late and short chapter, this is what happens when one gets grounded and can't work on things properly.**_

 _ **this story is also on my wattpad account. DorkFish1103, Whoopdeedoo**_

 _ **(/0^0)/**_


End file.
